


Kenma

by Minsuga_genius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Brief mentions of kenma, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sadness, They're having sex but not explicitly, but still important, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsuga_genius/pseuds/Minsuga_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like i fucking care</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenma

Its always at the end. The most crucial and beautiful part. The climax, so to speak, where the body lets everything out. Your body lets a little too much out though but i pretend i don't notice and you fall for it. You always do. I probably wouldn't mind if this was a short term thing but, we're together now. Your the one who made it official. Why though if your not happy? Is it because i'm an easy substitute or are you fooling yourself too? Like i fucking care.

'Kenma'

Again.

'Kenma'

Another time...

 

Its beautiful the way his name roles of his tongue, slips into the air and disappears like smoke in the wind. Like i fucking care

'You're beautiful'

Who? Me or him? 

Every time I'm here they bubble up in the back of my mind: questions, answers, thing i want to hear, things i need to hear. Its always the same ache that builds up behind my eyebrow and the same image of you and him together, instead of me and you. Like i fucking care

'Say you love me'

Why? So you can imagine his voice instead of mine?

It must be easy though to be honest. I bare myself to you. I don't hold back and i never will. I probably sound like some BL uke. Maybe he does too, which is why its so easy to imagine, right? Like i fucking care

'Kenma'

Shut the fuck up

Out of all the time we've fucked you've never said my name once you piece of shit and you know what? It hurts. It really fucking hurts but its not like it matters to me cause I'm a piece of shit too. I let you fuck me while your saying some one else's name because i need it. Apart from you i have one friend and thats not enough. I need you as well.

'Kenma'

Carry on 

I didn't hear you in any case. I never do right? 'Im pathetic'

'What was that?'

'I didn't say any thing'

Pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this post > http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/94594604385/kuroo-and-tsukki-fucking-and-tsukishima
> 
> It made me cry so im sharing it :)
> 
> My tumblr: marcos-bodt-y


End file.
